1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a sound insulating layer for a vehicle, and more particularly to a dash mat having an integrally formed dead pedal and/or integrally molded compression ribs in the podalic areas of the vehicle.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
In most contemporary automobiles, a steel fire wall separates the engine compartment from the passenger compartment. To reduce the transmission of sound from the engine compartment through the fire wall and into the passenger compartment, a sound barrier mat (otherwise known as a dash mat) is typically molded as a single piece of an elastomeric material of substantially uniform thickness with limited impact absorption qualities. The dash mat is mounted to and substantially overlies the fire wall such that an outer surface of the mat is in contact with a bottom surface of the vehicle carpet and extends beyond the carpet to an upper portion of the fire wall behind the instrument panel. A vehicle dead pedal, which serves as a foot rest for a driver, is typically formed of steel or plastic and is subsequently installed with fasteners on the wheel well of a vehicle. An opening or protrusion in the dash mat is then aligned over the dead pedal and the dash mat is attached with separate fasteners to the fire wall. Installation of the dead pedal and dash mat in this manner requires a plurality of different parts and fasteners. The plurality of parts and fasteners results in increased inventory, expense, and installation time.